


The other stark

by Zombiesrules



Series: Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesrules/pseuds/Zombiesrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's daughter moves into Avengers tower with her heart set on helping them however she can but she the one thing she didn't expect to happen to her, would soon change her life as she knows it. Is it love or something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grace Stark

**_A/n: Okay it's the bit no one likes but I do not own the avengers or anything that could be mentioned in the story however if I add anything I will mention that I own that. I only own Grace and the storyline I have planned. I personally see Megan Fox as Grace but if anyone wants someone else to star as Grace then you are welcome to do so but Grace will be played by Megan in my version._**  
Okay so let me introduce myself. My name is Grace Stark, I am the daughter of Tony Stark, I don't know much about my mother she died when I was born and because my father knew he wouldn't be able to look after me the way I deserved he gave me to my grandparents. But he never forgot me at all, in fact he would visit me as often as he could and he would always send me presents. I knew he was there for me, if I ever needed him. My grandparents would tell me stories about when my mother was young and what she was like and I would just smile at the fact that this kind, amazing, caring woman was my mother. Anyway when I turned 21 I decided that I wanted to   
I've with my father. I knew he lived with the other Avengers and I so want to help them do what they do best which is save those around them, I know I wouldn't make it as an agent but I will find some other way to help them all,  
My name is Grace Stark and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Avengers

_**A/n So most of this story will be told from Grace's point of view, if the point of view changes i will indicate who's POV it is. Anyway i hope you guys like this first chapter :) let me know what you think.** _

It felt nice to finally be able to stretch my legs after being squished between two people all the way through the entire plane journey. The elevator seemed to take forever to reach the Pent floor, i was already starting to suffer from Jet lag and i was fighting to stay awake. Finally the elevator door opened and i stepped out bring my bags with me. I quickly scanned the room then noticed my father who was sat down conversing with others in the sitting area (lack of better word). I managed to sneak up behind him, i bent down slightly and looked over his shoulder "well I'm offended. I mean where's my hello" when i spoke i watched him jump out of his seat he spun around grinning and tackled me in a hug. I let go of my bags letting them fall to the floor i returned the hug "i missed you a lot" i said once i was sure i was going to break down crying "not nearly as much as i have missed you" he pulled away and placed a quick kiss on my forehead before throwing his arm around me and standing to the side so everyone else could see me. "Gentlemen and Natasha, i would like to introduce you all to my daughter Grace" i just waved "hi, it's nice to meet you all" the woman who he had just called Natasha was the first to stand up and walk over smiling "hey, I'm Natasha but please just call me Nat" i shook her hand returning her smile.

They started introducing themselves one by one "Clint Barton" i shook the man hand and smiled "nice to meet you Clint" then i heard a loud booming voice "fair Lady Grace, it is an honor to meet you" he grabbed my hand placing a kiss on the back of it. I heard my dad snicker so i elbowed him "this is Thor" Nat was spoke in between her laughs at my dad's reaction. I think i may have elbowed him a little too hard i had to fight my own laugh at his over dramatics "hi, I'm B-" i cut him off "Dr Bruce Banner. I know, I'm a fan you are a pure genius" he just smiled shyly "thanks it's nice to meet you too" then my eyes met a pair of blue ones, i was unable to look away "Hello, I'm Steve" i was just unable to look away "your gorgeous" i said dreamily. Then i noticed everyone's faces and realized i said that out loud, i threw my hand over my mouth my eyes wide "I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to say that. I mean you are gorgeous but i...I'm shutting up now" i could feel my face heating up a lot and i could see Steve's face turn red too "it...it's fine" everyone just laughed at us, what a great day this is turning out to be.

My dad then spoke still slightly laughing "so, why didn't you tell me when you were getting your plane, i would have arranged transport on my jet and i would have got Happy to meet you" i just rolled my eyes. "I prefer my way of traveling it's not that bad except i ended up next to two of the worlds most annoying men who wanted to make a Grace sandwich" he snickered at this and my eye twitched to which he took the hint and shut up "I'm really tired, where will i be staying?", "follow me i will show you" before i followed my dad out of the room i said my goodbyes and left the room. I felt a poke in my side "so...you like Steve?" i rolled my eyes "not in that way at all. I am majorly jet lagged and need sleep, so there's no more on this subject" we finally reached my room "if you need anything come find me or get Jarvis to call me" i nodded and smiled at him before hugging him "i missed you a lot dad", "i missed you too. Now get some sleep and we will hang out when you don't look like you are going to hulk out on us all", "wow, so funny" i replied sarcastically before kissing his cheek "good night dad", "good night Grace" with that i entered my room and just collapsed on the bed straight away falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Night time chat

_**A/n: So I'm not particularly happy with the first chapter, i hope this one is better. Again i welcome feedback guys :) I don't know if any of you guys have a phone that has a little light pop up on your phone that change different colors depending on the type of notification that has been received but mine does so I'm using that in the story.  
** _

I woke up to a beeping sound, i glared around my room lazily still half asleep. My eyes settled on a phone on my nightstand, i picked it up really confused 'well this certainly isn't my phone' i sat up in bed just looking at it. That's when i noticed a light flashing on the top corner, i raised an eyebrow and unlocked the screen. I was instantly drawn to a message alert, curious i opened it then when i saw who had text me i just shook my head "trust dad, to does this and not even leave a note to explain. A simple 'hey, i got this phone for you' no that's not the Tony Stark way, i must confuse people instead" i rolled my eyes and checked the time. The numbers read 2:45am i sighed "great. Well i better get some hot chocolate or something and see if it can help me fall back asleep" i climbed out of bed and headed towards the door.

I opened the door as quietly as possible in case i woke anyone. I quickly remembered the way back to the kitchen and started my walk off in the right direction. It was so dark, i struggled to find the switch like an idiot i started feeling the wall trying to find one then i remembered that Jarvis controlled the light. I mentally face palmed "hey Jarvis, you there?" i said as quietly as possible "it's 2:45am, Miss Stark why are you awake?", "i can't sleep so I'm going to try and make myself fall asleep. Can you turn the lights on please but not too bright", "of course" then i noticed the lights switch on they were dimmed so they weren't too bright but they were still bright enough for me to see "thanks Jarvis", "you are welcome" then he went quiet so i walked into the kitchen starting my search for hot chocolate. 

I had reached the last cupboard and saw the hot chocolate powder container, i did a little victory dance and took the lid off and checked to see how much was left. As i turned around i noticed someone in front of me, i jumped and let out a little scream. That's when i noticed it was just Steve....well just Steve and half a container of hot chocolate on his face, my hand shot to my mouth in shock but mostly to try to hide the smile that had taken over. I looked at his shocked face and couldn't help but giggle "are you alright Steve?" i finally managed to say after my giggle fit. He simply nodded "yeah, i just didn't expect that. I guess i should have let you know i was here" my hand fell back to my side and revealed the smile i was hiding "yeah. I mean i would much prefer to drink the hot chocolate but hey I'm armed and dangerous" i put the container on the side and searched for a cloth. Once i found one i handed it to Steve and he began cleaning himself up "I'm sorry. It was an accident" he just shook his head and gave me a smile. 

Inside i was melting 'oh that smile' i thought dreamily but upon remembering the earlier incident i quickly snapped out of it "it's fine. It's my fault entirely i will make sure in the future not to approach anyone who is armed with hot chocolate powder" i smiled back "might be a good idea. Would you like some hot chocolate?", "yes please" i nodded and grabbed two mugs putting the contents into the mugs and starting boiling the kettle. I turned back around "so what are you doing up at this time Rogers?", "i couldn't sleep so i came to get a coffee but ended up wearing a hot chocolate. So what are you doing up at this time. It's really early" i just shrugged "couldn't sleep. I think it has something to do with the fact that i just passed out earlier from jet lag so now I'm awake" then the i heard the kettle finish boiling. I emptied the water into both mugs and stirred the contents, when i was sure that it was done i handed one to Steve and grabbed the other.

I headed into the lounge area and sat down taking my first sip then i noticed Steve sit next to me "so do you usually chuck things at people you think are gorgeous" i could hear the teasing in his voice but it didn't stop me from chocking on my drink and turning red. I felt the drink burn my tongue and started fanning at it. I shot a glare at Steve "thanks for that. No i don't usually chuck things at people i find gorgeous, i usually kick their ass though so that must mean i don't think you are gorgeous" i winked at him and he just chuckled. I took another big sip instantly starting to feel tired, i noticed that Steve was finished with his and he put the empty cup on the table. I just looked at him "whoa, did you just drink that in one or something?" i could see his cheeks redden slightly "i have been told multiple times i need to drink things slower" i poked his stomach "do you have super digestion or something, like how is that possible?" he just gave me a confused look. 

I giggled slightly "ignore me, my brain hasn't caught up yet. It's still on the plane" i stifled a yawn and put the now half empty cup on the table "well Miss bossy looks like it's time for your bed" i shook my head "but I'm not sleepy" he laughed "yes you are", "no I'm not" i said starting to fall asleep. I felt myself being picked up "I'm not bossy", "sure you aren't. Just stubborn" i cuddled further into his chest as he carried me back to my room. He put me down on my bed and i was getting really sleepy now "thank you Steve", "no problem. Sleep well", "you too. Oh and Steve?", "yeah?" i could hear him further away so i assumed he was now by the door "i just wanted to say you are really gorgeous, i was joking before when i said you weren't", " know now go to sleep", "yes Sir" i muttered completely falling asleep.

 


	4. Chapter 3: Hiding from Tony and accident in the lab

I yawned, stretching i climbed out of bed and headed to my closet. I started scanning and when i found the perfect top, grabbed some jeans and a pair of flat shoes and put it all on, when i was finished i quickly checked my appearance in the mirror then noticed the horrible mess that was on my head "trust me to get a bad hair day today" i mumbled to myself. Grabbing a brush i started brushing in the hope i would succeed and after what felt like forever i had. Sighing i placed my brush back down and left my room, as i was shutting my door i felt a pair of hands be placed on my shoulders i screamed and turned around in shock. Upon seeing my dad's smiling face i glared "morning sweetheart" i punched his arm. I watched him rubbing his arm "ow, what was that for?", "for scaring me. Pepper deserves medals for putting up with you" he put his hands up in defense "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" i rubbed my eyes "sorry. I didn't sleep well, i was up really early so i went to make a hot chocolate to help me sleep" he nodded slightly.

Then i saw the smirk on his face "so nothing else eventful happened like you throwing hot chocolate over Steve or the fact that he carried you to bed" i could feel the heat raising in my face "did he tell you about that?" i started planning my revenge on Steve in my head "no actually, it's something called cameras. I have secret ones everywhere so i watched the footage of course Capsicle was too busy tripping over his own words that i thought. Why not quiz you....so, what happened? Was feelings confessed?" i rolled my eyes and started walking off into a random direction to get away. However it didn't work as dad soon caught up "so?" he asked in a sing song voice "no feelings were confessed because there aren't any", "nope. That's not true, i can see it", "no offense but you are getting old so are you sure you aren't imagining things?" he stopped walking and i just smirked 'i got him to shut up, wow there is a first time for everything' i took the chance to run while he was trying to think of a comeback. I turned corner after corner i could hear him trying to catch up, so i ran through the first open door i saw and shut it.

I turned around and saw Bruce he looked slightly confused then sighed "Tony?" i nodded "hide in that cupboard" i quickly hid in the cupboard in time to hear the doors open "have you seen Grace?" i slowed my breathing down "Grace? Is she even awake yet?", "yes now have you seen her?" Bruce went quiet for a moment "is this to do with you teasing Steve about last night?", "of course, don't you know me", "okay i saw her head off towards Nat's room if you hurry you can get her before Nat helps her", "thanks" i heard the door open and close "coast is clear" i sighed in relief and climbed out. I stretched "well that wasn't very roomy but thank you for that" he gave me a small smile "it's Tony no thanks necessary, you are welcome to hide here anytime" i walked over to a spare chair and sat down "i think i will stay here for awhile", "okay".

I watched him concentrating on mixing chemicals "so, i hear you are the poor soul that is stuck with my dad all the time" he chuckled softly "Tony sure keeps things interesting", "does he really try to make you angry?", "he tries but i know he is just joking so i don't let it get to me" i stood up and walked over "well if a little birdy told me then i would be able to get payback for you" he laughed "i will keep that in mind", "oh and one more thing" i gave him a hug in shock he dropped what was in his hands. I moved away and saw the chemicals on the floor they had turned into mist and then disappeared "don't breathe it in!" i didn't need to be told twice i quickly covered my mouth. I watched him press a button on the wall, then a red light appeared and there was a hiss of steam and then it disappeared "it's okay to breathe now" i took my hand away "i didn't mean to scare you" i looked down guilty "no it's my fault, i over reacted it's just i'm not used to contact like that. Did you breathe any in?" i shook my head "i don't think so. I should leave i have caused enough trouble", "seriously it's okay" i heard him say but i was already gone. Sure enough i bumped into dad "there you are! So when are you-" he cut himself off and a concerned look crossed his face "are you okay?" my vision was suddenly really blurry and i had trouble breathing then i passed out.


End file.
